Dix pour cent
by mifibou
Summary: Dix pour cent de la population sont dans le même bateau que Duo Maxwell,quand il se retrouve seul matelot à bord d'un navire en naufrage, bientôt abandonné par son meilleur ami et son superbe collègue.1x2 avec une touche de 3x4.AU Yaoi OS trad waterlilylf


Auteur : Waterlilylf

Traductrice : Mifibou

Note : Celle-ci est pour Mifibou (oui moi youhou), ma traductrice officielle, en remerciement de son excellent travail.

Désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps, mais j'ai mentionné Paris.

Merci, comme toujours, à KS pour sa mise en forme.

_Note traductrice : dans le texte qui va suivre vous aurez des passages entre parenthèses, ce sont des pensées de Duo et en aucun cas des ajouts de ma part, cela dénaturerait le texte._

**Dix pour cent **:

Dix pour cent.

Ce sont les statistiques officielles qu'ils donnent de nos jours. Dix pour cent de la population ont des tendances gay/bi sexuelles.

Dix putains de pour cent.

Les stats pompent vraiment. Pas de mauvais jeu de mots ici ou autre.

Donc s'il vous arrivait de rencontrer un mec, comme ce splendide gars aux yeux bleus et au corps pratiquant clairement du sport de façon régulière, alors les chances sont très minces pour qu'il en fasse parti.

Et même s'il en est, (et juste pour clarifier le sujet, ajoutons qu'il est votre chef, donc vous ne pouvez pas lui demander ouvertement) comment êtes vous censé le _savoir_ par l'enfer ? A moins qu'il ne vienne travailler un jour en portant une écharpe pailletée de couleur arc-en-ciel dans ses désordonnés, incroyablement désordonnés cheveux, et fredonnant une chanson d'ABBA, et brandissant les dépliants pour la prochaine parade Gay Pride, qu'il organise… Ouais, à moins qu'il ne fasse tout ça, ce n'est pas facile de le découvrir.

Spécialement quand il a tendance à ne pas parler de sujets personnels (même à ne pas parler du tout, à moins que le travail n'y soit lié) et n'a jamais mentionné avoir visité San Francisco – avec ou sans fleurs dans les cheveux – ou demandé où se trouve le meilleur endroit pour avoir des bouteilles géantes de lubrifiant. Ou des préservatifs tailles XL.

Oh, ouais. Il y a autre chose. Il a une petite amie.

Maintenant, le jury Maxwell est encore en délibération pour savoir si elle est une amie, ou une petite-amie. Sûrement la dernière.

Il a sa photo sur son bureau – une photo d'eux deux. Je la fixe souvent, et alors que j'essaye d'enlever Réléna de l'équation, elle est toujours là. Je la scrute et me questionne inlassablement sur ce que signifie le langage corporel.

Il a son bras autour de ses épaules, et ils sourient tous les deux, mais elle n'est pas penchée vers lui ou autre. En même temps il est plutôt une personne réservée, alors peut être a-t-il choisi cette photo avec le moins de contact physique possible pour montrer à ses collègues.

Il est le fils du grand patron, après tout – non, plutôt son beau-fils, donc il est peut être obligé de montrer un peu de décorum. C'est probable que les autres tirages interdits aux mineurs soient cachés chez lui.

Les bons jours, j'arrive à me convaincre qu'ils sont juste amis. Lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler ici, dans les ateliers, j'avais collé une photo de mon amie Hilde à l'intérieur de mon casier, juste comme camouflage. En travaillant avec tout un tas de techniciens machos, c'est plutôt une bonne idée de garder votre sexualité dans la plus grande discrétion.

Ils ont malgré tout découvert, après quelque temps. Ce n'était pas un problème, jusqu'à ma promotion l'année dernière. Maintenant j'étais le _pédé_ qui avait été promu. J'avais entendu des remarques sur ce que j'avais dû faire pour avoir cette promotion.

De toute façon, ce n'est _pas_ un bon jour.

Qu'il aime les garçons ou les filles ou les lapins duveteux n'est plus la question. Il va partir dans quelques semaines et ce sera tout.

Il est venu ici pour six mois afin d'acquérir de l'expérience technique, et ceci en voyant le coté physique de la fabrication ; le site sur L2 est le plus grand des entreprises Lowe, donc il a été envoyé ici pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de nos systèmes. Et maintenant il sait apparemment tout ce qu'il faut alors il va être re-transféré au siège social à Paris.

En France.

Sur Terre.

Et ouais, il reviendra peut être de temps en temps, pour participer à des réunions, ou approuver de nouveaux procédés. Il sera Monsieur Yuy, alors, le gars qui est destiné à prendre la relève. Il ne partagera certainement pas un bureau avec moi, ou me demandera des conseils, ou travaillera sur un projet avec moi.

J'ai dit qu'il était mon chef ; ce n'est pas _officiellement_ ça. En pratique, nous sommes des partenaires (Hah) de travail sur un projet commun.

En réalité pourtant, il est l'héritier, qui possèdera tout un jour, et qui a tout un alphabet de lettres après son nom venant des plus prestigieuses universités de la Terre. Il était attaché à moi pour avoir de la technique, du savoir pratique (j'espère).

Et j'ai ça en quantité. J'ai commencé dans les ateliers, dans le cadre d'un projet de formation quand j'avais dix-sept ans. C'était une grande initiative – trouver de jeunes délinquants des rues et leur donner un boulot de merde avec un salaire minimum. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, le projet a échoué, mais j'ai été chanceux.

J'ai rencontré un super mec nommé Howard, qui m'a délivré de l'enfer du contrôle qualité – vérifier les rainures des vis (pas de blagues, merci) – et mis à la réparation des machines.

La vie a été plutôt bonne pendant quelques années, et j'ai alors eu ma promotion, qui a vu la plupart de mes amis me lâcher. J'étais brusquement en costume, un des _leurs _; un des bonhommes qui prenait les décisions et donnait les ordres. Bien que certains d'entre eux fussent toujours amicaux, ce n'était pas pareil.

Le souci, c'est que cela me laisse dans une sorte de flottement. Je ne m'entends pas non plus avec les bureaucrates. Même les réceptionnistes de Lowe ont une éducation universitaire, et ont voyagé, et peuvent parler plusieurs langues. J'ai un diplôme du collège local que j'ai eu par les cours du soir.

Mon meilleur ami Quatre dit toujours que ce n'est pas ce qui compte, que je suis plus intelligent et drôle et un million de fois plus gentil que tous ces snobs, mais ça compte.

Oh, merde. Ne pas penser à Quatre. Pas maintenant. Je vais perdre mon meilleur ami, et le mec dont je suis fou en l'espace de quelques semaines.

Q est peu comme Heero ; héritier de l'entreprise familiale. Il s'est disgracié lui-même à ses vingt-et-un ans, en faisant officiellement son coming-out devant ses parents, qui l'ont rapidement banni au fin fond de l'univers, donc L2, pour diriger une succursale Winner ici. Etant un génie étrange et sournois, il avait transformé une compagnie au bord de la banqueroute en une très profitable et Papa Winner avait récemment décidé que son fils pouvait retourner sur Terre.

Et il veut que j'aille avec lui, sauf que je ne peux pas. L'immigration sur Terre depuis L2 est très contrôlée ; vous devez soit avoir un Master, ou un talent qui est absolument nécessaire sur Terre, ou une entreprise qui veuille bien vous parrainer.

Q a passé des semaines à essayer de me faire accepter un sponsoring de la WEI, pour venir et travailler dans son entreprise familiale. Son nouveau plan est de nous faire passer pour un couple, j'aurai alors accès au visa comme conjoint. Nous avons eu une dispute à ce sujet la nuit dernière ; je ne voulais pas mentir et de toute façon ils allaient vérifier ce genre de chose. Quat m'avait hurlé dessus, que je devais passer au-dessus de ce stupide complexe sur le mensonge et que nous allions vivre ensemble pendant environ deux ans. Nous _serions_ un couple dans plusieurs sens, excepté le sexe, et pas même le plus zélé des agents de l'immigration ne demanderait à ce que l'on fasse ça devant lui.

Ah, c'est lui au téléphone là.

'Hé.' Sa voix est un peu sombre pour lui.

'Hé.'

'Je suis désolé, ok ? Je ne veux seulement pas te laisser ici. Tu vas tellement me manquer.'

'Quat, tu peux venir et séjourner chez moi quand tu veux. Et je serais extrêmement en rogne si tu ne le fais pas. Et je peux avoir un visa de touriste et venir à Sanque pour te voir.'

'Ce ne sera pas pareil. Je vais vraiment te regretter.' Il semblait désespéré. 'Duo, s'il te plaît, tu ne voudrais pas réfléchir plus pour venir sur Terre avec moi ? Je me marierais avec toi s'il le faut, tout ce qu'il faudra.'

'Oublie ça, Q. Ok ?' Merde, s'il continuait comme ça, j'allais finir par dire oui, juste pour ne plus entendre sa voix si malheureuse. 'Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je connais des gens qui ont essayé d'avoir ces visas comme conjoints et c'est presque impossible. En plus de tout le reste, ils surveillent les couples pendant les trois premières années sur Terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si tu rencontres un magnifique mec alors que tu es censé être avec moi ? Je ne peux te laisser foutre ta vie en l'air comme ça.'

'Je ne veux pas rencontrer quelqu'un,' me dit-il avec un son de défi. 'Je suis si mauvais pour choisir des petits-copains que je suis mieux seul.'

Je levais mes yeux au ciel ; Il marquait un point. Pour un homme intelligent, il avait un véritable talent pour trouver des ratés qui profitent de sa douce, gentille nature. La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés c'était dans un bar gay, et je l'avais secouru face un quelconque pervers qui l'avait dragué.

'Ne sois pas stupide ; bien sûr que tu vas trouver le bon gars un jour. Et tu ne veux pas être enchaîné à moi quand ça arrivera. Oh, attends, tu as une seconde ? J'ai un appel sur l'autre ligne.'

L'autre ligne était en fait celle d'Heero mais nous prenions habituellement les appels de l'autre, et je savais qu'il attendait des statistiques du Marketing.

En fait, c'était son ami Trowa. Contrairement à Réléna, qui est venue trois ou quatre fois, Trowa n'était jamais passé sur L2. C'est un archéologue qui a passé les six derniers mois en Egypte, à faire des recherches pour le musée du Caire. Heero m'avait montré des photos qu'il lui avait envoyées par mails. J'avais vu Trowa sur l'une d'elle ; un grand, mince gars dont la majorité du visage était cachée par une mèche de cheveux couleur caramel brûlé. Plutôt mignon.

'Hé, Trowa. Comment ça va ? Tu n'as pas encore été attaqué par une bande de momies tueuses ?'

'Non pas encore, non. Est-ce qu'Heero est ici ?'

'Non, il est sorti manger. Avec Réléna.'

'Ah.' Il rigola. 'La princesse rose elle-même.'

C'est un choc type, Trowa. Je lui parle de temps en temps quand Heero n'est pas au bureau, et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas fou de Réléna.

'Tu dois quand même reconnaître sa persévérance. Je veux dire, traverser la moitié de la galaxie chaque mois ou presque juste pour le voir. Tu pourrais penser que n'importe qui d'autre aurait compris le message, maintenant, qu'il n'est pas intéressé par elle.'

'Quoi ? C'est sa petite-amie !' Dieu, peut être que les momies l'avaient eu et pris son cerveau. Ou ces petits scarabées volants étaient passés sous sa peau et avait dévoré ses neurones. Ou peut être souffrait-il juste d'une insolation ou de déshydratation ?

Trowa rigola encore ; joli rire ; il a vraiment un joli rire. Particulièrement quand il est en train de dire que l'homme de mes rêves n'est pas pris. Pas que j'ai une once de chance avec lui, même s'il est, miraculeusement, dans ces magiques dix pour cent, il veut sûrement quelqu'un de classe et sophistiqué. Comme Quat, qui peut citer du Shakespeare et jouer des sonates au violon.

Pas quelqu'un qui peut citer du Monty Python et Terry Pratchett et sait à peu près jouer un jeu convenable au basket. La taille n'est pas tout ; si vous êtes petit et rapide, vous pouvez manœuvrer autour des plus grands alors qu'ils sont encore en train de changer difficilement de direction.

'Ce n'est pas sa petite-amie, Duo.' Il semblait plutôt normal et sain, pas comme s'il était assailli par des guerriers égyptiens bizarres ou autre chose dans le genre. Il semblait savoir de quoi il parlait. J'attendais, retenant mon souffle, les mots magiques.

'Elle n'est pas sa copine parce qu'il est gay. Et amoureux de toi.'

Rêve, Maxwell.

Les mots magiques ne sont pas venus.

Bon, il ne veut peut être pas raconter ça à n'importe quel collègue.

'Heu, Trowa, je peux te faire patienter une seconde ? J'ai un ami en attente sur l'autre ligne.'

'Pas de soucis. Demande juste à Heero de me rappeler, d'accord ?'

J'appuyais sur quelques boutons, fixant longuement la photo d'Heero/Réléna. Je l'avais bougé légèrement pour pouvoir la voir de mon siège ; je ne pense pas qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué. Elle n'est pas sa petite-amie. Ah, les perspectives.

Ouais. Bon.

Il part toujours dans quelques semaines.

Je ne le verrais sûrement plus jamais.

'Hé, Quat ? Quat ?'

Assourdissant silence. Soit il en avait eu marre et raccroché, ou je l'avais je ne sais comment déconnecté. Ou non, j'avais réussi à le passer sur la ligne de Trowa. Avant que j'aie pu arranger les choses, Heero rentra.

Ahhhh.

Heero Yuy, mesdames et messieurs. Pas si grand que ça ; je pense même un pouce ou presque plus petit que ma pas-si-impressionnante taille. Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les meilleures choses arrivant dans de petits emballages ? Pas que son emballage soit…pas grave. Il était magnifique, un point c'est tout.

Des cheveux qui laissaient penser qu'il sortait juste d'un moment enthousiaste de sexe, avec un mec sacrément chanceux qui a emmêlé ses doigts dans ces mèches noires, qui étaient de la couleur exacte de ma plaque de chocolat favori, fondue et versée sur de la glace, versée sur Heero.

Fin du fantasme. Ses cheveux sont désordonnés car quand il se concentre sur quelque chose, il passe ses doigts dedans.

Il enveloppe habituellement son corps dans des costumes faits sur mesure mais parfois il enlève la veste quand nous sommes seuls dans le bureau – juste la veste, malheureusement – et il a de larges épaules et des bras qui semblent pouvoir soulever des barres d'acier, ou le corps d'un amoureux jusqu'au lit.

Ahem.

Fantasme, retourne dans ta boîte. Il est en train de parler ! Et je n'ai même pas encore parlé de ses yeux…Ooh. Ils me regardent.

Il sourit, aussi, ce qui n'est pas son expression la plus commune, bien qu'il ait tendance à le faire de plus en plus avec moi. Lorsque j'ai été assigné la première fois à le prendre en main (façon de parler seulement, hélas ; aucune main n'a été physiquement tenue) et à le mener au travers des différents complexes de nos systèmes mécaniques, je pensais qu'il était un pur connard. Il s'est détendu (Ok, stop avec les jeux de mots, Duo. Arrête maintenant) un peu après, et il a confié qu'il était assez nerveux au début et que les vêtements et l'expression sérieuse étaient justes là pour essayer de le cacher.

Ouais, il est beau. Il a tout pour lui. Il peut être viril et imposant (j'ai vu son visage faire ramper quelques mécaniciens dans l'usine) et il a aussi ce côté sensible et vulnérable.

'Tu as passé un bon déjeuner avec Réléna ? Elle n'est pas revenue avec toi ?'

Il secoua la tête. 'C'était bien.' Il me présenta un petit sac en papier. 'Je t'ai ramené un sandwich. Tu oublies toujours de manger le midi.'

Pas vrai ; Pas forcément vrai. C'est juste un petit stratagème pour l'amener à me demander de venir avec lui à la cantine, ou parfois nous mangeons juste un sandwich à notre bureau et parlons. Ça va me manquer. Personne ici ne veut jamais me parler.

'Merci. Trowa a appelé il y a quelques minutes.' Je fixais mon téléphone…hmm. Les lignes étaient encore interconnectées. Intéressant. Ils sont encore en train de parler. Trowa retourne en France dans peu de temps. Et Sanque est à une courte distance en avion de Paris…

'Je vais le rappeler. Duo, Odin veut te parler cet après-midi. Tu seras libre vers quatre heures ?'

'Odin ? Comme le Dieu du Nord ? Cool ! Il n'est pas censé utiliser des corbeaux comme messagers ?'

Cela le fit rire, comme s'il pensait que je plaisantais exprès. Mon cerveau est un peu bizarre de toute façon. Peut-être que je lis trop de fantastique.

'Odin Lowe. Mon beau-père.'

'Oh. Merde. Pourquoi il veut me voir, Heero ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ? Il ne va pas me virer, si ?'

'Bien sur qu'il ne va pas te licencier ! Il a une proposition pour toi.'

'Quoi ? Il veut que je couche avec lui ? Pas question ! Je veux dire, c'est un gentil garçon et tout, mais ce n'est pas mon type. Bien que je sois sûr qu'il est très séduisant pour beaucoup de monde mais je…'

'Duo !' J'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait de m'interrompre. Alors, il s'approcha et attrapa mon menton et scruta mes yeux. 'Arrête de bredouiller. Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as pas encore mangé les M&Ms jaunes, non ?'

'Non !' Le jaune est une couleur dégueulasse, quand vous pouvez avoir le bleeeeeeeeeeeu… Le bleu est tellement plus joli. Oh, merde. Ne pas regarder ses yeux. Il va voir que vos pupilles sont dilatées ou contractées ou quoi qu'elles fassent quand vous êtes attiré et alors il va savoir et il va…

Oh.

Et alors il va vous embrasser.

'Oh.' Ses cheveux, finalement, sont emmêlés à cause de mes mains. Et quelqu'un, quelque part, a appris à Heero Yuy à embrasser comme un rêve, comme un fantasme, comme un putain de Dieu Nordique.

'Odin ne veut pas dormir avec toi.' Ses yeux étaient tout brillant maintenant ; comme ceux de Quat quand il a une tasse de thé parfaite, ou trouve un épisode des « Gilmore Girls » qu'il n'a encore jamais vu. 'Heureusement. Sinon cela compliquerait grandement les choses.'

'Donc…tu es celui qui veut me faire une proposition ?' Oui ! Dieu, c'était trop pour mon petit cerveau à traiter.

Il acquiesça vigoureusement.

'TU veux être avec MOI ?' Juste à temps, j'arrivais à ne pas lui demander pourquoi. C'était plutôt évident, au moins du point de vue physique. Quelque part, pendant ce baiser voleur d'âme (j'espère qu'il n'est pas un zombie !) nous avions fini dans sa superbe, je-vais-hériter-de-l'entreprise-un-jour chaise pivotante, avec moi sur ses genoux et une certaine partie de son anatomie plutôt enthousiaste de ce fait. Me veut-il juste pour le sexe ? Regarde la vérité en face, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait se passer autre chose en quelques semaines. Et alors il partiraaaaaaa. Pour toujours et à jamais. Alors je pouvais peut-être saisir ce que je pouvais. Chaque centimètre carré…Hmmm. Tentant.

'Jusqu'il y a quelques minutes, je pensais que Réléna et toi étiez en couple.'

'Elle n'est pas ma petite amie. Juste une amie, et Odin a suggéré que cela pouvait être une mauvaise idée d'afficher ma sexualité sur cette colonie.' Il soupira, m'entourant de ses deux bras. 'Je n'avais en fait pas réalisé qu'elle avait un tel béguin pour moi. C'est pourquoi elle est partie plus tôt ; je lui ai dit aujourd'hui que rien ne pourrait jamais se passer entre nous.'

'Aouh. C'était plutôt triste pour elle.' Je pouvais les imaginer, elle sanglotant de façon distinguée dans un mouchoir en dentelle, et Heero noble et mâle, tapotant ses épaules et lui passant quelques mouchoirs. Bien ; au moins elle était sortie de l'équation.

'Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ? On a travaillé ensemble pendant des mois ! Tu savais que j'étais gay, non ?'

Il acquiesça ; bien, comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être ? J'avais surement été pointé comme étant l'employé pédé. Il avait probablement été prévenu de garder son derrière contre un mur, au cas où. Tous ces autres types de l'exécutif m'en voulaient à mort, pour être celui qui avait été choisi pour travailler avec Heero. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas été assez prudent pour garder leur opinion pour eux.

'Je pensais que toi et ton ami Quatre étiez en couple. Vous vivez ensemble, tu sors avec lui tout le temps ; il t'appelle constamment.'

'Non ! Dieu, non. Nous sommes juste des amis. Mais, qu'est-ce qui nous a amené à tout ça ? Comment as-tu trouvé que nous n'étions pas ensemble ?' Je m'enfonçais, plus près de lui. Je suis apparemment autorisé à faire ça maintenant.

'Ton ami Howard a dit quelque chose la semaine dernière.'

Je plissais les yeux. 'Howard, sans prévenir, a dit 'Au fait, Duo et Quatre ne sont pas en couple' ?'

'Pas exactement.' Il se mordit la lèvre. Ooooh, je veux faire ça. Sa lèvre, pas la mienne, évidemment. Juste enfoncer ma dent dans cette chair douce et le faire gémir. Non, concentre-toi. 'Nous parlions de toi. Il pense que tu en étonnant, tu sais. Il était en train de me dire combien tu étais talentueux et que c'était une honte que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de spécial dans ta vie.'

'Ouah. Heu, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sauté dessus après ça ?'

'Parce que c'était compliqué. Je ne voulais pas commencer quelque chose et puis partir. Ou rendre les choses plus difficiles pour toi au travail. Duo, l'offre d'Odin est un contrat sur notre site de Paris. Tu vas être promu ; nous allons continuer à travailler ensemble. Il pense que nous faisons une très bonne équipe.'

'Moi ? Paris ? Avec toi ?'

_Paris_.

'Si tu voulais, oui. L'alternative serait pour moi de rester ici jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à te convaincre de partir. Je peux faire ça, si tu préfères. Je sais que tu vas devoir quitter ta maison et tes amis et…'

'Je n'ai pas besoin d'être convaincu.' Je dis rapidement, juste au cas où il changerait d'avis. 'J'adorerais partir ! Avec toi. Mais ça ne va pas être gênant si nous sommes en couple, alors que tu es le fils du patron et tout ?'

'Absolument pas. La France est beaucoup plus tolérante que L2. Et personne ne sera surpris que je sorte avec un beau, brillant ingénieur. Jaloux peut-être, mais c'est tout. Bien ? Tu vas dire oui ?'

'Je ne suis pas sûr. J'aime bien l'idée que tu me persuades un peu plus. Après tout, ce rendez-vous avec Monsieur Lowe n'est pas avant quelques heures. Je devrais avoir fait mon choix quand j'irais dans son bureau.'

Dix pour cent. Le fait est, les autres quatre vingt dix pour cent n'ont aucune importance. Les statistiques ne veulent rien dire, pas vraiment. Juste des images sur une page.

Ce qui importe est la partie que vous ne pouvez pas quantifier.


End file.
